


Simply Meant

by LupinePhoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AlluraxLotor, F/M, Lotura - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 20,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinePhoenix/pseuds/LupinePhoenix
Summary: Lotor and Allura are accidentally left on a planet together.





	1. I

Allura walked onto the bridge, bored with whatever she had to deal with.  _So help me, someone will be murdered_ , she thought.  _If I have to go to another meeting this week I swear. . . ._

"Princess! You made it," a familiar voice said to her. She attempted to smile.  _Coran,_ she thought.  _At least he's happy._ "We're going to go over our plan to. . . ." She shut him out, letting him and Shiro drone on about a plan. She wasn't happy today.

". . . seems reasonable. Don't you think, Princess?" someone asked her. A voice she tried to hate. She blinked at looked at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, shaking her head. "What did you say?" He repeats it, and I nod. "Sorry, I've been a little out of it, today."

"It's fine, Allura," he smiles. "We can take a break from practice if you would like." She bites her lip and flexes her jaw so she didn't smile back. Lotor would not get the benefit of making her grin. He didn't even do anything!

"Thank you," she mumbled, "But I'd like to practice anyway."


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor POV

"Are you sure? We have a mission, too," he told her.

"Mission?" she asked, seeming confused. He smiled a little at her. She had that effect. He hoped she would get over what he was and focused more on  _who_ he was. More than a Glara—a man. More than a prince—someone she could trust. More than an ally—a friend.

There was always the desire to be more. Always, always.

"Yes," he says. "We're all going to planet Aie. The Aiereians requested at least one male per female, each assigning us a partner."

"The Aiereians assigned us partners before we could arrive," she repeated. "How many of us are going?" She arched an eyebrow, maybe worried. He was bad with most emotions, how to handle them, anyway. He could usually read the negative ones. He was confused when there was a kind emotion. After all, who would want to give  _him_  kindness?

"All of us," he said again. "But there was a slight mix-up with Keith and Lance. They'll be partnered the entire time." He smirked and glanced at the blushing boys. He had lied; it wasn't a mix-up. The Aiereians could sense potential matches, their planet's beliefs solely on love. That made him nervous and excited.

Allura seemed to relax a bit. "Oh, thank goodness. Nothing positive would have come from being partnered with Keith or Lance. But what about Hunk and Shiro?"

"Shiro has been asked to stay behind," he said, smacking his forehead. "I had forgotten, princess, I'm sorry. Shiro and Coran wanted to stay and keep tabs on us."

"Who are you partnered with?" she asked him, folding her arms. "Pidge?"

"No, actually," he grinned softly, crossing his arms as well. He stepped a bit closer, showing her the list. Her eyes widened, a small blush growing on her cheeks. "I'm partnered with you."

"You?" she asked. "That can't be right. . . ." He felt something deflate, but his smile didn't quite waver. She didn't look  _entirely_  disappointed. "Hunk is with Pidge, then?"

He nods. "I didn't even get the list until this morning. I can't change it whatsoever." She took his arm and looked over the list.

"I can't believe it," she mumbled. "Why are you paired with me?"

"You'll have to ask the Aiereians, princess."


	3. III

**Allura POV**

_Lotor?_ she thought.  _That can't be right._  She huffed but let herself smile as she put on her paladin armor.  _But it doesn't stop my heart from jumping._

The Aiereians were a very interesting people. They didn't do anything unless if it could be considered an act of love. She found that interesting. She laughed to herself as she finished her suit.

"What's so funny?" he said behind her. She blushed, sighing in exasperation. She turned around, about ready to flick one of his long, purple ears.

"That you think we'll enjoy this," she said. "I hate you, you know."

"I know." He was leaning on the doorway, arms and ankles crossed. Her seemed smug, an awful smile playing on his lips.

"Then why are you smiling?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. He was definitely . . .  _attractive_. Interesting. But that didn't mean that she had to enjoy this little mission. With him.

"No reason, princess." There was a reason. She could tell, and it grated at her. "But I think you might enjoy what the Aiereians have planned for each pair."

 _Oh, no_. "What have they planned for us?" she asked slowly. She crossed her arms and tilted her head.

He stood up straight and grinned, walking over to her. "We've been put in charge of the ball they're hosting in our favor. So we have to have the first dance."

That shocked her.  _"What?"_  she yelped.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Allura get ready to leave with Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk.

**Lotor POV**

"I'm afraid so, princess," he said, a kind of mock disappointment on his face, though he was smiling on the inside at both her reaction and the news itself. Having to initiate the ball by dancing with Allura? Wonderful. "And each pair is required to share quarters during the week that we're there."

"S-Share . . . quarters?" she asked, her voice wobbly. She shook her head. Lotor bit his lip, pretending to be horrified by this information as well. He crossed his arms and tied up his hair. It seemed like she noticed, but he couldn't really tell. She was already red.

"I'm sorry, Allura, but that's just the way things are," he said, shrugging and crossing his arms, again. "That's the only way we can get the Aiereians to join the coalition." Allura nods as if she understands, though still shaken by the whole  _sharing quarters_  thing.

"I—I know that, Lotor," she gulps, "but do we  _absolutely_  have to?" She looks pleadingly at Lotor. "Please tell me that there's more than one bed."

"I hope so," he said, genuinely meaning it. He didn't want anything embarrassing to happen. "If not, I can sleep on the fl—"

"No! No, I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor," she said, looking even more terrified at the thought than how she did of sharing a bed. "I couldn't do that to you." She glares at the floor, swaying on her feet. He rolls his eyes.

"Who's going to sleep on the floor, then?" he questions, throwing one of his hands half-way into the air. "Who, then, if it's not me?"

"Me," she said, as what he had asked was a stupid question. "Who else, Lotor?" He sighs, wiping his eyes with the hand that was previously in the air.

" _Me_ ," he said. "I can't let you sleep on the floor either."

"You're  _going_  to have to." She turns around furiously and taps her back. "Is this on right?"

"I'm  _going_  to ignore you," he mimics, stepping closer and adjusting her crooked armor quickly but smoothly. "You're a princess!" He carefully aligns any other misplaced pieces, even straightening her hair. "You can't just be treated like that."

**Allura POV**

She could feel Lotor adjusting things properly and fixing her knotted hair. She was blushing hard, her back tingling at the touch. She was . . . goodness . . .  _relishing_  it?

"Well, you're a prince," she bickered back. "You deserve respect. Sleeping on a floor is the opposite of respect!"

"Oh, please," he snorted. "I'm Galra. I've killed. Sleeping on the floor is what I deserve." He finishes, stepping back. She whipped around and stared him in shock.

"Do you really think of yourself that way?" she asked, almost accusingly. "That you deserve such horrid treatment?" She steps closer and comes close to his face. "Why?"

"Because it's true, Allura," he says, turning around and leaving. "It's always been true." He storms out the door. How could one little fight have made him so angry?


	5. V

**Lotor POV**

He didn't know what came over him. He didn't even know how that conversation turned into a fight. He tried his best to avoid her for the next day and a half, worried about what she would think.  _She'll hate me for thinking that of myself. But I know how she feels about Galra._

He arrived in the docking bay, a helmet in hand. He hadn't talked to anyone about Allura and certainly didn't talk to people when she was around. He didn't want to entirely hurt her feelings. He'd done it enough already.

Coran came up to him when he reached the pod. "You ready?" Lotor nodded, not feeling like he could speak. Coran beams. "You'll need to stand next to Allura. The Aiereians have a special rule that you can't be more than ten yards away from your partner. They call them  _soerumito_ , which translates roughly into  _soulmates_." Coran chuckled. "Of course it's just a myth."

"Of course," Lotor said quietly. He thanked Coran and walked over to Allura reluctantly but relieved. It hurt to avoid someone who made him smile.

He stood next to her silently, not daring to look her in the face. Coran went over instructions, shouting in his high pitched voice.  _Focus, focus, focus._

Something brushed against his hand. He ignored it. It happened again. Yet he ignored it. Finally, when the brush happened the third time, he grabbed ahold of whatever was doing that and held it firm. Fingers laced into his. He fought a smile, but he sighed.

He let go after giving her a squeeze. She sighs in something like relief and he feels something tug at his lips. A smile? He shook his head, wiping his face.

"Alright! Do you all have everything you need?" Coran asked. Each group nods and shows the old Altean their supplies. He sends them off, seeming rather pushy with Lotor. He takes note of that but quickens so he wasn't stared at.

_This is going to be a long week._


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Pidge "talk".

**Allura POV**

She almost screamed when she felt him grab her hand. She didn't know what to do. She must have been bothering him, that's why he held it. To ask her to stop. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know why she did it. She just slid her fingers into his on impulse. She almost died when he gripped back, a gentle squeeze. Then . . . he let go.

She sighed in a sort of relief.

When they climbed into their pod, she snuck a glance at him. Lotor still had his hair up. Her face burned. She felt the desire to braid it, run her hands through it. Why?  _It's stupid and you know it,_ she told herself. She pushed her way in front of him so she wouldn't feel those urges.

"Hey, Allura?" Lance called her. She turned her head to face him, an eyebrow raised. A low growl came from behind her.

"Yes, Lance?" she asked, turning her whole body his direction. She knew Lotor was near her, his tall body giving off a certain feel. She almost turned around, but instead, she fought it. He put an arm on her elbow lightly and protectively.

"Do I really have to be paired with  _Keith_?" he asked, his face red. He seemed fidgety. "I mean, we're going to a planet where their sole belief is in love. Shouldn't I at least be paired with a girl?"

Behind her, Lotor says, "No. The Aiereians have laid down their requirements, and we have to follow them if we want them to join the coalition."

Lance nods, seeming a little worried. "He hates me though. . . . I'd rather be partnered with you." He smirked at her, then posed into a confident stance. She was about to answer, but Lotor let go, making her worried. She turns around just in time to see him roll his eyes.

"I must go," he says quietly.

"Lotor—" she tried, but he was already leaving. She grabbed his shoulder in confusion.

He smoothly shrugs her hand off. "I'll see you later, Allura," he mutters, exiting the room. She was left feeling perplexed and a little hurt. 

"What's up with him?" Lance mumbled. He steps a little closer, and she turns to him, still glancing back at the doorway with fear of what was with the sudden change of mood.

"You stole the words right from my mouth," she told him, hugging herself. "I have no idea."

**Lotor POV**

_I can't believe I thought he wouldn't try and take her anyway,_ he thought angrily to himself.  _I can't believe I thought she would_ actually  _want to be my partner._  He pushed through the pod, looking for somewhere private. He didn't want to think about anything right now, he didn't want to deal with the others. But his head was crowded with thoughts, just as the pod was filled with people.

He huffed and stopped, not caring where he was. He sat down, resting his head on the wall. "Stupid . . . ," he grunted. "Stupid."

"What's stupid?" someone asked him, the high voice coming from his side. He turned to see her. Pidge. Of course. She was standing with a tablet in her hands like she was just walking out of the cockpit. She had a curious eyebrow arched.

"The mission," he said, trying to shut that matter down. "There are so many different ways of getting the Aiereians to join the coalition." He sighed, resting his arm on his knee. "And no different ways to solve . . . er,  _other_  problems." He became a little angrier when he mentioned that, but also a bit sad.

"You're not talking about the mission," she guessed, sitting down next to him. "Are you?" She set the tablet down next to her and rested her head on her hand. She looked like she was trying to analyze him enough to figure it out on her own.

Lotor sighs again. "No, I suppose I'm not," he muttered, turning his head away from the girl. "It just . . .  _infuriates_  me how much I try and nothing seems to help!"

"You've been doing a lot to help us, actually," Pidge said.

"I'm not talking about the mission. I'm talking about . . . about Allura. . . ," he complained. "She never looks my way, and suddenly we're on a planet that can sense your attraction to someone? I can't believe that."

Pidge snorts, laughing. She heaves over and clutches her stomach. "You. . . . You . . . !"

"What?" he asked, face hot and voice somewhat loud. "What?"

"You have an attraction to  _Allura_?" she asked, eyes wide. "The Allura?"

"Yes."

"The princess?"

"I believe I've said that."

"You mean Princess Allura of Altea?"

"Yes."

"We're talking about the same Allura?"

He nods deeply. "Yes."

Pidge sits back, starry-eyed. "I knew it." Lotor rolls his eyes.

"Please don't tell her. She doesn't need to know," he mutters. "I don't want her worried, either."

Pidge sighed. "Alright. But don't keep this to yourself too long. Besides, we're almost there! You can tell her during the Amor Fest." She smiles and gets up, leaving Lotor to sulk.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Planet Aie

"Listen up," Allura said. They all assembled in front of the hatch. They had landed. "Before we go onto the planet, we have to wear these wristbands developed by Pidge. You'll be alerted if you've gone too far from your partner."

Pidge handed them out. Lotor took his band a little too harshly, then apologized after realizing his mistake. She smirks and lets it slide. Lotor swallowed.  _She's planning something._

"Okay. Hunk and Pidge, you'll go out first. Keith and Lance, you're going after. Lotor . . . ," she trailed off looking at him. She took a deep breath. "You're with me."

**Allura POV**

She took a shaky breath. "You're with me," she muttered. Lotor made a face, though it wasn't exactly a scowl. She looked down at her feet.  _What did I ever do?_

She walked over to him, standing stiffly. "Ready, paladins?" she asked, her voice weaker than she meant it. She wished Lotor would hold her hand again. To  _actually_  hold it. Because he wanted to. Not because they had to.  _No, that's wrong. He's not . . . whatever you want him to be. You don't want him._ _  
_

For the first time in her life, she couldn't listen to her common sense. She wanted the impossible. Lotor was the impossible. Her head was wrong and she knew it. That Lotor could indeed be a friend.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They walked out of the pod, each pair holding hands. Lotor's hand was limp and wooden, making Allura positive that it was her fault he was acting this way.

"Lotor," she muttered to him. He ignored her. She frowned. Squeezed his hand. He didn't squeeze back. "Lotor."

There was no answer from him, just smiling and waving at the Aiereians. They shouted and cheered. Allura tried to do the same, though her chest ached.

They walked like that for about an hour before they actually met the leader of the Aiereians. His name was Lotk. He smiled and hugged them all. "Welcome to Planet Aie! We're so glad you came. Never before have we sensed  _three_  sets of soerumito at once!" He was like a pink Altean with short ears and longer markings. His hair was purple. He kind of reminded Allura of a pink and purple Lance.

"Soerumito?" she asked. Lotk smiled, gesturing to her hand in Lotor's.

"Yes! I believe it is  _soulmate_ in Altean," he says, smiling widely. "By what chance have you all came to be on the same ship?" He sounded excited like he thought that they were all couples. But none of them were together.

"Soulmate?" Allura asked, stiffening. "I believe you're mistaken, King Lokt—" She tried, only now Lotor squeezing her hand urgently. She was scared.  _No, no, no, no, no._

"Nonsense," the king decreed. "Your auras blend into one. You don't feel like you're missing anything, right?"

She shook her head. "N-No. . . ." She almost shivered. He couldn't be right. She wasn't in love with Lotor, not quite.

"Well," Lokt said, as if that ended the problem. "I'll leave you to settle in!" He smiles and waves his hand dramatically, allowing them to pass.


	8. VIII

**Lotor POV**

Lotor grabbed Allura's hand back when she stiffened. He didn't want her to worry. It was stupid to think that, of course. She would be afraid, her of all people, to have a Galra as a soulmate. But those weren't real. He and Allura were just . . . potential matches. Or they were platonic soulmates. Those were possible. Lotor would never satisfy her, never be good enough for her heart. It was bad enough that Pidge had scraped the surface; Allura was never just his friend. She was like the sun to his moon—you couldn't imagine one without the other. She brightened his day.

There had to be someone else that she relied on, someone else that she needed to make it through the day. Someone who made her smile, who she worried about. Someone that wasn't him. She deserved better.

When they left the room, Lotor was quiet not because he wanted to ignore her, but because he was in deep thought on the whole subject. He was responding to every single squeeze Allura gave, brushing his thumb over hers. Just so she stopped worrying.

"Lotor?"

He snapped his head up, eyes wide and trained on the princess. "Hm?"

"Are you alright?" she asked, squeezing his hand again. She seemed to like doing that. He gave her an involuntary smile, small though it was. He squeezed back, making her grin. He looked back to the floor.

"Of course. Just a little lost in thought, I suppose," he told her. He looks around the red and pink hallways. "Where are we?"

Allura shrugged. "We've been wandering around for about an hour, now. I've been listening to you hum something that sounded like a lullaby." Now that confused Lotor.  _What?_

"Lullaby? I was humming a lullaby?" he asked her. She nods. He clears his throat. "I'm sorry. I tend to do that when thinking about someone I lo—" He stops his sentence and clears his throat. "Things I care about," he said instead. He looks back up at her, hoping that she would take the hint.

She nods, seeming a little unsure. "Your voice is beautiful. When you sing," she added quickly, her cheeks a little brighter. He chuckled at that.

"I'm glad you like it, then," he said. "Maybe I'll sing you to sleep from the floor." He gives a playful but serious smile.

"Lotor!" she whined. "You're not sleeping on the floor!" She smiled brightly, like what he said was a joke. She lightly hit his arm, making him laugh. "We discussed this."

"Technically, we  _fought about_  this. I never agreed that I wasn't," he reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

"If you're  _so_ insistent, why don't you sleep in the bed  _with_  me?" she half-shouted, appearing to be joking. Lotor had an idea.

"Alright. I will," he said, giving her a smirk. "If that's what you really want." He didn't plan for a yes, and was even more relieved when she blushed and shook her head.

"No, please," she mumbled. "That's a little too intimate for me." He nods, smiling in agreement.

"I know," he said. "You can't fight me on this. I'm sleeping on the floor whether you like it or not." He brought their hands up, kissing the back of hers. "That's for good luck."

"Luck? Why would I need l-luck?" she asked, her skin turning a different color, a deep shade of red. "There's nothing that you would need to wish me luck for."

"Yes, there is," he says, swinging their entwined hands. "I'm wishing you luck on finding your perfect match." He says it a little sadly, giving her a fake smile. It hurt to tell her that. For all he knew, he had fallen hard. "You might need it."

She turned purple. "Lotor . . . ," she began. "I don't need luck. I'm not even worried about that, right now. All I need is already with me. You are part of that, okay?" She blew invisible air out of her face and clung to him a little more. "Don't sleep on the floor."

Lotor wanted to stare at her. She just—? "D-Did you mean to say that you needed me, Princess?" he asked. "Or was that by accident?"

She shrugged. "I need all my friends," she said. Lotor felt something drop in his stomach. He nodded, smiling at her, hoping that he really meant it. At least she considered him a friend. That was better than the beginning.

"As do I," he said quietly. She smiles back.

"We should probably get ready for the ball," she said, clearing her throat and taking her hand from his. His arm felt naked without her. He swallowed and nodded.

"Yes."


	9. IX

****Allura wanted to escape Lotor. She didn't want to do anything she'd regret. Lotor knew how to manipulate, she had to remember that. She had to get ready for the ball as well. She groaned at that. When they got into their room, she tapped the prince.

"Lotor, I'm going to change, alright?" she said rather quickly. He nods, stepping out of her way. She was a little nervous about the ball, about being at Lotor's side the whole time.  _But if you're friends, it shouldn't matter,_  a voice told her.

_Shut up._

"Go ahead," he said, seeming polite. He had a suit in hand, and she almost turned a different color again, a thought of him in something fancier than usual. She swallowed. She sighed and grabbed her dress, walking into the bathroom.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lotor POV**

Lotor sighed. She was acting more and more strangely. Why didn't she just tell him that she was uncomfortable around him? He would have requested to stay behind like he should have and Shiro and Allura could have gotten that bonding they deserved. "Why can't someone just . . . ?" He didn't know how to finish that sentence. He was just confused. He wanted something that was far different than what he ever wanted before—and she was that damn center.

He waited until she was in the bathroom securely, then dressed quickly. The design was completely foreign to him. Earthen? He didn't know. He just donned it without any more thought.

Once it was on, he looked at his reflection. It got his physique perfectly, but his hair was too long to be loose. He found at the bottom of his clothes pile a small hair band. He tied back his hair in a long braid, smoothing out the wrinkles. "This is ridiculous," he muttered. "She's going to laugh at me."

He heard the bathroom lock click open, and he turns, hands behind his back. As he saw her emerge, he swallowed all his fear. His eyes widen and cheeks warm. He tucked the loose strand of hair behind his ear and stood straight.

Her dress was a light pink, lavender swirls dancing up like a plant stalk on her skirt to her bodice. The dress was fairly poofy, the sleeves nonexistent. Her hair was curling naturally, her outfit spectacular.

\-----------------  
 **Allura POV**

When she came out, she got and felt a different reaction than she was expecting. She was just smoothing out her dress and readjusting her loose curls that she hadn't gotten to style yet. Then she had to look up.

Lotor, in all his glory, was wearing a purple suit with a gray waistcoat. It seemed like something designed to be from an old era on Earth. His hair was braided back and the loose strand that was usually in his face was tucked into his ear. She swallowed and tried to work up the courage to ask him to do her hair.

"Lotor?" she mumbled.

"Yes?" he whispered back.  _Is he . . . shy?_  She smiled at the thought.

She took his hand. "I need your help."


	10. X

**Lotor POV**

"My help?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. "With what, princess?" He grips her hand loosely, not wanting to get into her personal space. Their relationship was a bit tipsy.

"My hair," she said, pulling him into the bathroom. He had a bit of trouble following her, trying not to step on her dress. "It's a bit lame, isn't it? We might as well match, right?" She beamed at him, then sat on a chair in front of a mirror.

"You want me to braid it?" he inquired dumbly. She nodded, throwing her hair over the back of the chair. He swallowed, running his bare hands through her hair, coming through it.

"Just like yours, but starting from the top of my head. Can you do that?" she asked, looking back at him a bit. He nodded and hummed a yes, gently turning her head forward.

"Are you sure you want  _me_  to do this, Allura?" he asked.

"Well, your future wife will want you to, so it'd be smart to get used to it," she told him. "And I should get used to my future husband doing my hair."

"Unless you cut it, of course," he muttered, moving his fingers through the soft strands again. He began to weave, the job effortless and slow. He wanted to take his time and use it wisely. He loved to look in the mirror and see the sight of what they were doing. It was sweet and made his heart ache a little.

"Cut it? Why would I do that?" she asked, a small laugh following. "I like my hair."

"I know, but after this week, if we keep doing each other's hair, then I wouldn't want any other man to touch your locks. I'd insist that you'd cut it." He ended the first half of the braid, splitting it into three to weave and finish with.

"I'd probably do the same. I'm easily jealous," she responded. "It just wouldn't be fair." Lotor kept braiding, almost reaching the end.

"Oh? Why wouldn't it?" he asked. He finished the braids, touching up the rest of her. She sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Because it wouldn't," she repeated after a few ticks, her face turning a shade pinker.  _Don't clam up again, Allura_ , he silently begged.  _Please_. He finished tying her hair, setting it down and combing the ends. "You have gorgeous hair and the thought of another woman getting to run her hands through it infuriates me," she whispered at last.

"Infuriates you?" he repeated, setting her hair down. "Why? After all, I must be meant for another woman just as you're meant for another man." She turns around, taking his hand again.

"That doesn't stop it from hurting," she said, standing up. "Doesn't it hurt you?" Lotor nods, stepping away respectfully.  _Don't get too close to her, Lotor,_  he thought. "If it hurts, then why do you . . . ?" She trailed off. He stares at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Princess Allura, but I can't right now," he said. "Not when you. . . ." He couldn't finish his either, then attempted to walk away.

He had to stop, the wristband lighting up and pulling his arm toward Allura.  _No, no, no_ , he thought.  _Not now. . . ._

"Lotor," she whispered. The way she said it haunted him.


	11. XI

**Allura POV**

"Lotor," she said again. "Why?"

"Can we just . . . drop it?" he asked. His voice seemed quieter than usual, more strained as if he were trying not to lose control. "Please?"

She walked toward him, and he turned his head away. She took his hand. He stiffened. She ignored it. "Why are you so afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid," he whispered. "Not of you. I'm afraid of something much worse." He barely moved. She gripped his arm. He took in a sharp breath.

"Something related to me?" she asked. He nods. He started shaking. "What?"

"I'm afraid . . . I'm afraid of—"

The door burst open, cutting him off. "Princess? Lotor? Are you ready? Or decent? Keith's having trouble with his suit. . . ." Lance. Why now? Why at this time? He looked at them for a second. "Am I interrupting something?"

Lotor turned around, a smile on his face. But Allura could tell it was fake. "No, of course not. What's wrong with Keith?" He finally took Allura's hand in return, grinning and acting as if their conversation wasn't about to become heartfelt. Like the bathroom never happened. Like anything before that never happened. That made her heart squeeze.

"Um, he got stuck? On the door?" Lance was trying not to laugh.

"Stuck on the door," Allura repeated. "Open the door then."

"We tried that. Pidge and Hunk are stuck inside." Allura had to cover her mouth, a snort erupting from the back of her throat. Lance arched an eyebrow. "You okay, 'Lura?"

Lotor's grip faltered, making her chest compact. She stopped smiling. "Yes, I am. It's just . . . Hunk, Pidge, and Keith need your—er,  _our_ help?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah. And the ball starts in thirty minutes, too, so could we go a little faster than, um,  _not at all_?" He seemed a little rushed, almost worried. He fidgetted a little. "Like, leaving right now?"

Lotor and Allura sighed in union. "Of course, Lance," they said, making Allura's cheeks heat up.


	12. XII

**Lance POV**

When they got there, Lance whimpered in something mixed with humor and worry. "Keith, you okay, buddy?"

"If you call me that  _one more time_ , I will  _rip your head off!"_ Keith shouted, trying to rip his tail-coated suit out of the door. "Before  _this_ , I just had your tongue in my mouth. I  _better_ not be ' _buddy_ '!" Lance blushed, remembering that the only reason they had tried to leave was that Pidge and Hunk caught them after a . . . passionate round of kisses.  _First_  kisses, actually.

"Okay, okay," Lance said, voice cracking. "Come here." He walked over to Keith, taking his hands. "Let me try,  _darling Mullet_ ," he said sardonically. Keith took his hands for a minute before raising them. Lance began to pull on the tailcoat gently, letting it slip out.

"Man, this place is weird," he mumbled. "First, our wristbands don't work, but your tailcoat gets stuck? And Allura and Lotor are having issues? What's next?" He really didn't want to suggest anything, because then it might happen.

"Yeah," Keith agreed quietly. "Just hurry up?" Lance nodded, bending down to reach. He was feeling awfully close to—

 ** _No_**.

No, he wouldn't think it. It was already too dangerous to be standing there. Eventually, he pulled the tailcoat out of the door entirely, backing away. Keith smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Lance said, swaying on his feet. He gazed into Keith's eyes. Leaned in close. Someone cleared their throat. Lance jumped.

**Lotor POV**

"Um, sorry to break up the moment, but the ball?" he asked, clearing his throat once more. The boys turn bright red and Lotor took his hand back from Allura's, but he felt a pain up his arm. He had to retake her hand for it to go away. He hoped the others didn't notice.

"Oh, yeah," Keith muttered. "That." Allura giggled, resting on Lotor's shoulder. He tried not to tense up, the effort to forget his fear of falling deeper hurting him.

"We should go,  _right_ , guys?" a high-pitched voice said behind Lance and Keith. "Or were you going to publicly make out again?" Pidge steps out from behind them. "So much for hating each other, am I right?" She elbows Lance playfully, who looks away in embarrassment.

Hunk snickered. "Yeah, it was kinda funny how that ended up. Maybe you just needed a push from this trip."

"Guys, it was a misunderstanding!" Lance denied. "I swear!"

Allura poked Lotor. "Race you to the ballroom?" she whispered.

"Only if we can make it out without the rest noticing," he responded, a smile spreading on his face.


	13. XIII

**Allura POV**

"Alright, then," she smirked. She began to walk away, trying to see if the wristbands would ignite again.

They didn't. She smiled at that. She didn't want to be held away from this. She smirked at Lotor. Took a step back. Then she ran as fast as she could, snickering.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he shouted playfully, sprinting after her. She squealed and picked up her dress, running faster. She was screaming with laughter as Lotor followed.

"Ah!" she yelled, looking back at Lotor. He was grinning and following her, a blithe laugh bursting from his mouth. As he neared, he reached out like he would catch her. "No, no, no!" She went as fast as she could in her flats.

Lotor crowed and matched her pace. He caught her hand. "I believe I win," he whispered, rushing past her. She gently pushed him to the side, running past  _him_.

"I believe you don't!" she giggled, racing to the door. He gawked. She smirked and fwooshed inside.

**Lotor POV**

"Allura!" he laughed, pulling on the handles. "You win, okay? Let me in!"

"Um, no," she said back. "Tell me you love me, maybe, then I'll know you're serious."

Lotor paled, feeling something drop in his stomach. Was she being serious . . . ? "A-Allura," he began.

"I'm kidding, Lotor," she sighed. She opened the door, smile melting when she saw his blushing face. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Allura," he said. "I don't want to talk about it any further, please." He sighed. Took her hand. "It just has to do with what I'm afraid of, darling." She blushed, then smiled. His eyes widened as he realized what he called her.

"Darling?" she asked, smirked, crossing her arms. "That's a new one, Lotor." She giggled. "I like it." She stepped closer, he as well. She playfully put her arms around his neck. He ran his hands down her sides in a teasing manner.

"You're just jealous I used it first." He grinned. She rolled her eyes. He pulled her closer, and she smiled.

"Of course I am, love," she whispered. "I told you that I get jealous easily."


	14. XIV

**Lotor POV**

When the rest of the group came around the corner, Allura stepped back, making Lotor a little irritated. Also relieved. He entwined their hands together, making her smile.

"Are you ready for the ball?" he asked them. Pidge was in a simple green dress and Hunk was wearing a dress shirt and jeans.

"Obviously," Pidge said, resting her hand on her waist. Her glasses were gone and her hair was combed nicely. "What about you? Did you finally—" Lotor silenced her with a look.

"No, I didn't," he said quickly. "Did you?" Though he knew nothing, the look on her face was pure shock.

"No, I didn't, yet, either," she grumbled. "How did you even know?" Lotor smirked at her and shrugged.

"I didn't." He turned back to Allura. "Ready to enter the ballroom, darling?" She smiled and took his arm in replace of his hand.

"Of course, my love." Each comment hurt him. He knew she was only joking. Still, he smiled and opened the door.

 


	15. XV

**Allura POV**

"Ah! I see you've finally made up your mind," Lokt said. "That you really are soulmates." He smiles and waves the royal two over.  _But we're not,_  she thought.  _There's no way we can. He would want someone else, someone more worthy._  "How was your time to readjust?"

"It was quite well, King Lokt," Lotor said. "Thank you." He smiled, that fake smile that she hated. She knew it well, even though he never used it on her like he was using it on Lokt or Pidge. This way was crueler than what he ever used on her.

"I'm very glad," he said, smiling brightly. "I'll leave you to have fun. Would you like to have the first dance?"

"Yes, we would," Allura said, cutting off Lotor before he could even start with anything that would get them trapped in an even worse situation. She held onto Lotor's arm endearingly.

The king beamed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out there!" He waved them toward the floor. "Go have fun!"

Allura smiled back at the king, hoping her smile was as convincing as Lotor's. "We will, don't worry, King Lokt." She dragged a very confused Lotor to the middle of the dancefloor.

**Lotor POV**

"What's wrong, Allura?" he asked, following her with a bit of difficulty, trying not to step on her dress.

"Just jealous again," she sighed. Lotor raised a brow, sweeping her into a dancing position. She blushed, staring at him. "How did you do that?" she mumbled.

"Do what?" he smirked, pulling her close. He looked up and raised a finger to start the music. As it began, so did they.

"Pull me like that. How?" she stammered, resting a hand on his shoulder and gripping onto his other hand tighter. He spun the dance slowly, grinning.

"I don't know. Did you enjoy it?" he asked. His heart ached. She nods, and he swore he died. He swallowed and beamed at her anyway.

"Yes," she said. "I did. I told you, I was jealous. I hate thinking that we're really not as meant for each other as everyone says we are. I know that I'm not for you, and vice versa. But it still hurts." She went a little closer. "Maybe it's just this planet's vibes. Maybe by the time we get back, I'll finally stop feeling like this."

Lotor nods. "You need someone loyal and strong. Like Shiro," he said. "I know you like him, or are at least interested." She looks down at the ground.

"You don't understand," she whispered. "I never was." She sighed. "It's like I'm afraid—"

"Afraid of truly falling?" he whispered. She nodded.


	16. XVI

"Afraid of truly falling?" he asked. She nodded. Lotor looked down at the ground. Then this was something serious. She felt it, too, and he knew it. He knew that if she found someone, he'd never get over her. He knew.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

"Lucky guess," he replied, dancing with the beat robotically. "This might sound awful, but us, being together . . . it wouldn't work, Allura." She nodded again.

"I know. It's not my heart I'm worried about. It's leading you on is what I don't want to do. I don't want you to suffer when we end up perfectly." She sighed. Stepped away a little. "My head says  _no_  and my heart says  _yes_ , my mouth says  _maybe_  and my dreams say  _fate_."

"I know what you're talking about," he mumbled. "If anything were to happen to you because of me, I'd surely die and turn into a shell. It's like everything around me says I can't have you. I know it myself. But inside, you're my everything."

"If we're feeling the same things, the logical answer would be to simply love each other," she said.

"But we're not simply meant," he said, the words clawing up his throat. He hated to say them, more than anyone could've known. But it was too true. So much that no one could've missed it. "I wouldn't satisfy you."

"Nor would I," she responded, a tear rolling onto her cheek.

"Allura!" he cried softly. "What's wrong, darling?" It was a stupid thing to say and he knew it, but still, he was worried. He let go of her hand and cupped her face, thumbing the tear away.

"I told you," she said. "It hurts and burns when I think about you with someone else." She sniffled and took a deep breath. "I'll be fine, I promise." She didn't look like she would be. "I just need some time to remember that . . . that there's someone out there for me."

"I know," he said. "I know." He danced a little longer until the lights dimmed, then blinked back his own heartbroken tears. He took Allura's hands as the dance ended, stepping back. He wiped at his tears, trying to smile at her.

She smiled back, however, she crumpled into a sobbing mess as soon as she tried. He put his arms around her and sobbed quietly as well, holding her tight. He calmed down after a good minute, but she had to be walked out quietly.

"It's not fair," she said, over and over. "Not fair." She wiped her eyes repeatedly, but the tears kept coming. "Why would they do this to us?" Her head was on his lap.

"I know, darling," he whispered to her, stroking her hair as they sat on the bench with her in the garden. He didn't know how or when they got there, but they did. He took a deep breath.  _Emperors aren't supposed to cry,_ hethought. "I know. . . . I wish . . . I wish. . . ."

"Wish what?" she asked, voice hoarse. She had finally calmed down. She sat up, wiping her face.

"That it wasn't this way. That we didn't have any barriers or worries." He sat still and forward. She rubbed his back. He tried not to sigh.

"I know," she said. "I wish the same thing. That our fathers never were enemies, that we could be together without any problems."

"But sadly, that is not our reality . . . ," he whispered.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY REALITY?" a voice shouted far off. Both Allura and Lotor looked up, surprised.

"Slav, keep it down," another voice responded with, this one seeming slightly different but with an odd accent as well. It seemed like they were on a roof or something.

"WHAT? SVEN, I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"KEEP IT DOWN!"

"That kind of ruined the moment," Allura said, leaning into Lotor.

"SORRY!"

"SLAV!"

"It wasn't a happy moment, anyway," he said. "Tomorrow, when we leave, we avoid each other. Kill the feeling quickly. Then you can be with Shiro."

"And you can be with Axca," she agreed.


	17. XVIII

**Allura POV**

Someone came round the corner. "Allura! Lotor! Thank goodness we found you. We need to leave.  _Now._ "

Allura looked up. She didn't even care that she looked like she just finished crying. "Pidge? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up. Lotor stood immediately, taking a few steps away from her. She wanted to cry again at the reminder of what they had talked about.

Pidge stopped, looking at Allura. " 'What's wrong?' This planet is feeding off of our affection. We're going to  _die_  if we stay here any longer!" She pulled Allura up and out of her seat, finally getting a good look at her face. "Have you been crying?" she asked.

Allura nodded. "It doesn't matter," she said, cutting off the predictable  _why_  from the girl's mouth. Pidge looked at Lotor.

"You've both been crying?" she asked, getting worried. "It's worse than I thought. Come on, come on! Before they start looking for us!" She sprinted off, ripping her dress. Lotor took Allura's hand.

"We still haven't left, technically," he said. She smiled up at him. Aching to tell him. It felt too soon, too rushed, though. And she knew once she said it, there was no taking it back. She knew she was close to being in love with him entirely.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything good."

"Define  _good_ ," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said. "Before we're trapped here."


	18. XVII

**Lotor POV**

Lotor nods and picks Allura up, beginning to run. "We need to get out," rang in his ears, racing through his mind. He ran faster than he ever had before.

He quickly neared the rest of the group, climbing into the rising pod. "Hurry, hurry!" he yelled, lifting Allura into the door. She climbs in and takes his hand.

"What are you doing?" she shouted. "Get in here!"

"I'm trying!" he screamed back, trying to jump in. "I can't!"

" _Yes_ , you can! Hold on!"

"I'm slipping!"

More hands came to help him. Once they were in the air, Lotor was pulled into the pod. "I feel like a weakling," he whispered. "Like nothing."

"You're not weak," Allura said. Lotor sighed.


	19. XIX

**Lotor POV**

"You're not weak," Allura said. He sighed.

"Allura, I am. Every waking moment I get weaker," he told her. He took her hand. "I don't know why, but every time I see you, my heart dies a little more. I'll be a miserable shell soon."

"You  _won't_  be a shell!" she cried. "I'll make sure of it."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Lance POV**

It was smooth sailing for a while. Until they passed the desert moon. "Uhhh, Keith? Babe?" he asked, poking his shoulder.

" _Yes_ , Lance?" Keith asked, his teeth gritted. "If you're here to tease me,  _get out_. I love you, but I really need to concentrate at the moment."

"No, it's just, um," he began. He swallowed. "We're going down."

Keith whipped around. " _What?"_  he asked. "And Lotor and Allura are still in the bay? Don't they know that thing's gonna open by itself if I can't get us—" The ship rumbled.

"Dammit," he squeaked. He looked at Lance. "We're dead."


	20. XX

**Allura POV**

The lights turned red and an alarm buzzed. "That can't be good," he whispered.

"What's going on?" Allura asked, seeming worried. "I thought we were passed the danger." She snuggled into him instinctively. He put an arm around her. She sighed.

"I thought so too, but—" The ship rumbled again. The hatch opened slightly. Her eyes widened, fearful.

"Youknowwhatletspassthetimebytalking!" she panicked. Lotor snaked his arm around her waist, shushing her softly.

"Calm, Allura, we'll be fine." His eyes looked like they were trying to believe it himself. "Ask me a question if you're so nervous." She rolled hers, relaxing against him.

"Have. . . . Have you ever thought about what it would be like . . . ," she began, "to have children?" He rolls his eyes, now.

"Allura, have you seen my father? Seen  _me_?" he scoffed. He seemed like he was afraid. "I'd be horrible with children. I'd disappoint y—my future wife." He sighs.

"Have you ever dealt with children?" she asked, letting out a small laugh at his slip-up. It burned in her heart, though.

"No," he said. "Have you?"

"I'd like to," she admitted. "We could learn together . . . er, when we have our own children. They could be friends." She attempted to smile. She couldn't.

"You can't really fix that sentence," he said.

"I know," she whispered. They laid there for a long time. Until the hatch opened completely.


	21. XXI

The hatch opened. A gust of wind. Yelling.

"Hold on!"

He was falling out. He didn't even know how he got there. She was his anchor.  _Not a replay of earlier_ , he whined internally. The desert moon was below them.

"Allura!"

His hand was slipping from hers. She came a little closer. "Don't you dare!"

"Allura, I can't even dare  _to do anything_! I'm not even sure how this happened!" he yelled back. She tried to help him but ended up falling more herself.

"Just let go, I'll be fine," he shouts. "I'll figure out a way to come back home!"

"No, I'm not leaving you!" The ship gave a shake, making her let go of her hold of the ship. They tumbled to the sand, the hatch closing.

**Keith POV**

"It looks like they figured out how to close the hatch," he sighed, feeling the ship rise back up. "They've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah. Should we check on them?" Lance offered. He sat back and relaxed in the chair, spreading a leg over the arm lazily.

"No, Pidge said she found them crying earlier, we should let them be," Keith said.

"Why?" the Cuban asked, tilting his tan head. "Were they arguing?"

"No, I don't think so," he said.


	22. XXII

She hit the ground with a thud. Sand rises and blooms around her. Only one name is on her tongue: "Lotor?" She looked around. Where was he? She sat up, searching in the dirt for any trace of him. "Where are you?"

Nothing. Just the wind. "Lotor!"

Coughing. She whipped her head around. "Lotor?" she asked. Her heart grew heavy. "Where are you?" She began to walk around, looking for him with creased eyebrows.

"Over here!" he gasped. She sighed, turning in the direction he was coughing. She tore her dress so she could run in the sand better. She threw her shoes.

"Where?" she asked. He waved his hand over to her. She sighed again, but loudly. She began to pull at him a little. "Stand up. . . . Can you?"

"Yes, I can stand," he said. "If I could get out of this pit, that is." She laughed at that, mostly because she was relieved that she found him. She grabs his hands and supports him while he climbs out, really wanting to hug his stupid, sandy face.

"Are you alright? You're smiling, darling," he joked, a small smile appearing on his own face. She rolled her eyes.

"As if I don't ever smile," she said, looking away in embarrassment. "You're the one who barely smiles."

"Untrue. You see me smiling all the time," he protests, pulling her closer. She sighs and hugs him tightly. He made a noise of surprise.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered. "I was worried for a minute. I'm tired of thinking I'm going to lose you. . . ." Lotor hugged back when she said that.

"I'm tired of making you think you're going to," he said back. "I'm so sorry." He buries his face in her neck and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Is it silly for me to want to kiss you?" she whispered.

"Certainly not, though it might be foolish in the long run," he told her. "Come. We need to figure out how to get back home where we belong."

She was elated that he was referring to the Castle as his home, too. It just brought a smile to her face. "Okay."


	23. XXIII

"You know, the others will be worried when they find out," he started, pulling away from her slightly. He didn't want to, but they couldn't stay there. Stay like that. He'd regret it. "We should try and contact them."

She rolled her eyes once more, dropping her arms to her sides. She crossed them. "You want us to try and contact them? Really?  _How?"_

He sighed. "I don't know, you've got the caller." He set his hands on his hips. He threw off his suit jacket. Let his hair loose.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him.

"Well, if we have to stay here for a little, we might as well lose what would overheat us," he told her, kicking off his shoes. "This  _is_  a desert moon."

She pursed her lips. "Do you have any scissors or a knife?" she asked after a while, pulling at her dress. He handed her a dagger.

"Why?" he questioned. "The dress?"

"That"—she takes the dagger and rips the fabric—"and my hair." She took her braid in her hands and felt for a straight line. He was watching in shock.

"Don't—" he began.

The braid fell clean off. "That's better," she said. Her hair was about shoulder length now and surprisingly wasn't choppy. And, also surprisingly, she looked ten times better.

"You cut your hair," he muttered, his eyes wide. "You cut your hair."

"I'll cut yours if you keep staring," she grumbled. "It was a logical decision, not a happy one,  _Emperor._ " She huffs. "I know it's ugly."

"It's not ugly," he said.

"You're just saying that."

 


	24. XXIV

"It's not ugly."

"You're just saying that," she said. She turned around, hugging herself. "How bad does it look in the back? Uneven?"

"No, actually," he tells her, his voice closer than she expected, softer than it needed to be. Ridiculously sweet. Allura gulped. "You're gorgeous."

"A-Am not," she argued. "Shut it." He pecked her cheek and began walking in front of her. She felt her face burn. "You can't do that!"

"Do what?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows at her. She gasped at how utterly . . .  _unbearable_  he could be in these situations. She let out a frustrated cry.

"Kiss me!" she shouted. Lotor smirked. She paled. "Hey, no, remember, you said that we couldn't—" He walked closer to her. She stepped back a little, but she let him pull her close.

"Kiss you?" he taunted, brushing her cheek.

"We can't. We promised that this would be the last time—"

He smirked and ran a hand through her hair. "We're not back yet." He cupped her face, ready to lean in, then they heard a whistle.

"Whoo! Romancing with your husband, miss?" a voice said, coming from behind them. "You know you're right in front of my house, right?" They both jumped.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked. She looked around. Then she spotted an Altean who looked a little like Lance, except he was more rugged and mature. He was slightly purple as well. His marks were rose.

"I'm Chase Phoenix, ma'am. You and your husband are  _trespassing_  on private property!" He let out a laugh. "You must love each other very much."

"Oh, h-he's not my husband," she said, backing away from Lotor. He looked a little stunned. The Emperor stared at her a little.

"Oh, I see. Fiances, yeah?" He laughs. "Are you lost?" He walked over to the pair. They nodded.

**Lotor POV**

He hesitated a minute before agreeing. Did they really look like a married couple? He was grinning at that. For the moment, it seemed like the three of them. There wasn't anything or anyone to take her away. He could have her if they figured out how to stay on the moon without dying the first night.

"We're lost, but not fiances," he chuckled. "We're not together." The bliss came too early.

"Not at all? Damn, I could've told you otherwise, the way you two act. Chase Phoenix, nice to meet you, sir." He held out his hand, shaking Lotor's.

"Emperor Lotor of the Galra Empire," he said. "And this is Princess Allura of Altea."

"Princess?" he asked. He let out an impressed whistle. "You look it, darlin'." He grinned and kissed her hand.

"But we'd like to be," Lotor said, jealousy raging through his mind.  _I can't lose her to him. I can't._ Chase looked up.

"'Scuse me?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, standing up straight. "What?"

"We're not together, but we're courting," he said. He took Allura's hand. She turned red. She squeezed it, like she was asking if this were real. He squeezed back. She smiled a bit.

"Courting? Ah, sorry, pal. I thought she was free." He winks at her, making Lotor want to rip his head off.

"Yes," she said. " _Courting_." She smiled and leaned on his hand. "Because he won't admit how much he loves me yet." He choked on his own spit, coughing.

"A-Allura!" he managed, calming himself. " _Please_."


	25. XXV

**Allura POV**

"Allura!  _Please_ ," he begged. She glared at him. He gulped. "Don't be ridiculous. I told you I'd tell you once I was sure I couldn't live without you." His eyes said  _play along_ , even though she saw no reason to pretend like she was taken. Other than that she didn't want to lose him.

"Alright, but don't expect me to say it, either," she mumbled. She turned to Chase. "Sorry."

Chase stepped a little closer, a confused look on his face. "You look familiar, actually. Maybe it's 'cause you're a princess, but I think I've seen you before. Heard you speak. But that's impossible, 'cause I've been on this moon my whole life."

"It's also funny because if you're Altean, shouldn't you be a purple-brown?" he questioned further. "Or at least purple?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Alteans aren't purple, that's the Galra." She raised an eyebrow.

"Funny. My parents were purple. My pa looked a lot like your fian—er,  _partner,_ miss princess." Chase stepped a little closer. His white hair was ruffled. He turned toward Lotor, studying him.

"But that can't be possible," he muttered, obviously responding to a deep thought in his own mind. "Pa's dead." Lotor looked a little uncomfortable.

**Lotor POV**

Once Chase came closer to his face, he could see similarities in him that he would have only found in a mirror. That scared him. A lot. "I've never met you before in my life, I assure you, Mr. Chase."


	26. XXVI

"Thank you so much for letting us stay, Chase," Allura gushed, laughing at a joke he had told previously. She looked so lovely, even though her clothes were ripped and hair cut off to a length he never thought she'd be brave enough to have, no, not a princess like her. Even after explaining the length and how it happened, what it was like before. She was smiling and following Chase around like a puppy. He knew he should have been grateful to have found her and the other one, but it kind of annoyed him. The only thing he could think of was dragging Chase into another room and beating him to a pulp.

Chase smiled at her. " 'Course, darlin'. I wouldn't let someone as lovely as you stay out there in the desert!" More giggles. The more angry Lotor was. But the anger held immense fear.

Lotor was about to interject, but they agreed that they were meant for other people. And maybe Chase was meant for her. It made his heart feel heavy. "How can we repay you?" he asked, trying for a smile. A  _real_  smile.

"Repay me?" Chase asked, a wild look on his face. "You've got to be kiddin'! You don't need to  _repay_  me." He chuckled. "It's pay enough to actually have guests."

"You live alone here?" Allura asked, a look of sympathy playing on her face. Chase nodded. "That's so awful." She looked like she was remembering how alone she felt when she woke up in that pod; Lotor couldn't imagine the feeling of finding out you were alone in the universe, but he had a pretty good idea of how it felt to be lonely.

"Yeah. My ma and pa used to live here,  but they died before I could even learn their first names! All I know is that my pa was called Lot and my ma Sess." He laughed sadly. "I wonder sometimes if I'm insane."

Wonder _? He acts crazy already_ , a cruel voice in the back of his head said. Lotor shook his head. "Lot and Sess? Did they talk like you?" he asked, curious. "I mean no offense. I've just never heard the accent."

"Oh, nah, they talked like you. I reckon that yours is common?" he questioned. Lotor nodded.

"Yes, most of the people we know have this accent." All this new information was hurting his head, making him confused and worried. Lot and Sess . . . there weren't any Alteans except for the three of them. Sess sounded a little like. . . .

The next thought in his head was so silly, he didn't even give it much credit. He was just worried and jealous. He'd be fine.

"I don't know where mine came from, sir." He sighed, then smiled. "Let's figure out how to contact your friends."

*   *   *   *   *

Allura loved what she was seeing. Every tiny reaction from Lotor was amazing. She smirked to herself when he started staring down the direction Chase had gone. She had to tap him. It was late at night, and Chase had retired to bed.

"Are you alright,  _darling_?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Chase seems to irritate you."

"Don't call me that unless you mean it, please," he asked, heaving a heavy sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "It's bad enough he calls you that. Remember how much you said it burns?"

She gaped at him a bit. ". . . I do, actually," she said, sitting next to him. He runs a hand through his hair.

"Well, what hurts the most about it is that I have to watch you get over me," he whispered. "I care for you, princess." He rested his head on his fist, staring at the stars. They were outside at the moment.

"I know," she whispered back. She didn't know what he was talking about, the  _watch you get over me_  part. There was no way she could. She knew it. But she had to. Maybe she'd find a way later in life. "I care for you, too." She wouldn't dare say it. She couldn't say it. Maybe it was too soon, maybe she didn't really feel it, but she was sure something with an 'L' was stirring in her chest.

"I can't seem to figure out how," he said, "why you would care for someone like me."

She exhaled. "I can't figure out why you would care for someone like  _me._ " He looked at her with an amused smile, almost confused. She stared at him.

"How? You're amazing. Shiro stayed behind because he had feelings for you. Lance's crush. Men all around you drop like flies," he said. "And not just because you're gorgeous, you're outrageously kind and sweet and selfless . . . certainly not perfect, but anything a man could ever want."

"You're just flattering me," she groaned.

"Humble, too, which makes me want you more." He smirked and wriggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

"Don't do that," she giggled. "It's irresistible."

"I try to be," he said, putting his wrist to his forehead dramatically. He laid back in the sand. "No woman or man can resist my charms!" She was laughing uncontrollably.

"Lotor!" she begged. He smiled brightly, continuing his game.

"They yell my name when I pass, cheering for my beauty! Even a princess like you has fallen for my grace!" He struck another pose, flipping his hair.

She laughed even harder. "You're being ridiculous, stop!" He turned to her. She smiled brighter and caught that mischevious look in his eyes.

"Ridiculous?" he teased, moving toward her, poking her sides. She squirmed. "You're ticklish!"

"N-No," she insisted, backing away. He lunged, tickling her more. She laughed harder, yelping a bit, too. "Stop! Stop, I give up! You win, whatever it was."

He backed off, helping her sit up. "Even the invincible Allura must yield to me," he continued, the fire toned down, his smile softer.

"Yes, at times," she whispered. She tried to stand up, but ended up falling on top of him. Their faces were too close. She gulped, but didn't try to move.

He moved a little closer, though she could tell he wasn't aware of it. "I agree . . . ," he mumbled, cupping her face. Inch by inch was shrinking, and at the moment, she didn't care. She wanted them gone.

"Though . . . sometimes, one must yield to the princess." The space between them closed entirely. His lips were soft and careful, acting like he was afraid something would go wrong. She pressed a little closer, egging him to be braver. He smiled a bit, then melted simultaneously with her.


	27. XXVII

When she kissed him, he swore he was in heaven. He tried his best not to ruin the kiss, but when she pushed into him, he just forgot about being careful and wanted to enjoy her. She was something that deserved more than him, but he didn't care. Not right now.

She pulled away. He didn't regret kissing her. He would never regret kissing her. But he knew that he had landed himself in hell the minute he remembered which life he was in: his own. "I'm sorry," he whispered, backing away some.

"Don't be," she said, clearing her throat. "It was my fault." She sat up and dusted herself off. She helped him up.

"That can't happen again," he said, laughing a bit. It couldn't happen again because he wanted more. He was sure that she was in the same position. They knew where they stood in the other's hearts, and they both knew it would end in tragedy.

"No," she agreed, smiling. "That was bad." She giggled a little, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

"That wasn't smart, either, darling," he said.

"No, it wasn't," she agreed. "Even though I can't say how much I truly—" He stopped her.

"No, don't say it. Please. I know what you want to say, and once you do, I won't be able to—" he stopped, himself, a lump in his throat. "I won't be able to get over you."

"Well," she said, like that solved the situation. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Took her hand. 

"We should get to bed, love," he said. She tried to hide a smile at the name. He ran a hand through her hair. "I hate that you cut it. How am I going to style it during these last few days?" he asked.

"Maybe you should think of that," she replied. "At least no one  _else_  can style it." She swung their hands.

They walked inside. Chase didn't have enough space for three beds, so they were stuck in one. Lotor didn't care. He'd start in the bed and try to sneak out so she didn't have to be burdened by him.

When they lied down, she looked so beautiful, so right lying on the pillow next to him. If she had no hair, if she was horribly mangled or scarred, he wouldn't care. Maybe this was what they meant by blind love.

Maybe.

He smiled, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "I want to say it," he said.

"But you can't?" she guessed, a sad smile on her lips.

"No," he said, pulling her close. She sighed in happiness, snuggling into him. "I can't. I will when it won't affect either of us. When it won't hurt us."

"Mmm," she hummed. "You're like a pillow." He laughed, putting his arms around her. "Stay tonight." He laughed again.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked.

"They say you can read the person you love more than anyone else," she yawned, closing her eyes. "I don't know if I knew that saying differently, but I thought it meant you could read the person you love more than anyone else could, but what if you read them more than you can read other people?"

He just assumed she was rambling because her words were slow. Slurred. "Goodnight, love," he whispered, kissing her hair.


	28. XXVIII

They woke up to a crowing laugh. Allura screamed and Lotor sat up. Allura and her bedhead. . . . it made Lotor wonder what he looked like himself.

"Y'all looked so peaceful," he chuckled. "You two need to be married faster than a cascabelle serpent swims in the water!"

Lotor assumed that was some kind of water snake. He looked over to Allura, who was blushing fiercely. A small smile rose to her face, making Chase hoot again. "Shame I have no idea how to bind two people by matrimonial means."

"D-Don't worry," she said. Lotor was still too asleep to speak. It took him a few minutes to warm his throat up. "You won't need to."

"You're married already? Whoo, that was fast." He whistled. "Is that why she's wearing a band?" When he said  _band_ , Lotor tensed up. He had never gotten her a wedding band, he didn't even know how he could have.

"Band?" they asked together, looking worried.

"Yeah, on your head, Miss Princess," he said. "That ain't a piece of wedding jewelry?" She shook her head.

"It's my circlet. That shows I'm a princess to the other peoples and . . . and my own." She looked a little sad saying the last sentence. Lotor pulled her closer, kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled to her. She leaned into him.

"It's alright," she told him. "It wasn't your fault." Chase cleared his throat.

"You hungry? We got a long day, we may not eat again," he said, looking a little embarrassed. "If you wanna get home, I suggest you get movin'. The last portal opened a week ago, so it'll open between six and ten." He sighed. "It'll take all day to get there."

"How far do we need to walk?"

"Four hours west," he said, walking out of the room. He looked a little irritated.

"He uses hours?  _Human_  hours? And days?" Allura asked. "Why not Vargas? Or Quintents?"

"I don't know. Maybe his parents dealt with humans for a long time," he said. "I don't know how he learned of them if he was on this moon his whole life."

"Maybe. Put your shirt back on, Lotor, I think your chest scares him," she giggled. He instinctively looked down to his chest. It wasn't buff or outrageously defined, but fairly muscled. His face burned.

"Why are you staring at it?" he asked, bending down to get the shirt somewhat calmly.

"Apparently we're fiances," she said. "I have rights." She giggled more, getting out of the bed and walking toward the door. He quickly slipped the shirt on and tried not to bound to where she was standing.

"We really need some time apart," he chuckled, walking near her. "I might just ask you to marry me now if you keep that up."

"If I keep it up and you do, I might just say yes!" she giggled. He arched an amused eyebrow.

"I wasn't joking," he said.

"Neither was I," she insisted. She took his hand. "I would say yes."

"I would ask you, then." She smirked and leaned up to kiss him.

"Get a room!" Chase laughed. "I don't want to see that."

"To be frank, Mr. Chase, I thought we did," Lotor said, trying not to deadpan. "You're the one in the hallway."

He laughed more. It grated on Lotor's mind. "Your sense of humor's great. Breakfast is ready, lovebirds."


	29. XXIX

What Chase prepared wasn't a feast or even close to looking scrumptious, but it seemed more edible than the green goo at the Castle. Allura stared at it with a roaring stomach. "What is it?" she asked, licking her lips.

"A dish called  _biscuits and gravy_ , ma'am," Chase replied, handing her a plate. "It was an old recipe my late uncle gave me."

"Your late uncle was human?" she asked, recalling a name that Hunk talked about once. His eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" he asked, setting down the next plate.

"It's a human food," she said. "Our friends talk about it." She took a bite of the biscuit and moaned in delight. It tasted so wonderful. She looked over at Lotor, who had refused a plate. 

"Why aren't you eating this?" she asked him, surprised. He shrugs. She scrambled out of her seat, holding the biscuit. "Try!"

"I'm not hungry, Allura," he said, shying away from the bread. "I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Just take a bite," she said. "It'll be worth it, I promise you." She held it out to him. He sighed, then opened his mouth to take a small taste of it. When he pulled back, chewing, his eyes widened.

"What is this?" he asked, swallowing. "Sorcery? Magic? There's no way that this piece of bread is so good."

"I told you," she said. She turned to the purple-brown Altean. "Chase, can you get this idiot a plate, please?" He nods. "Thank you."

Lotor stared greedily at her roll. "I want that," he said. "I want it and you won't eat it." She took a large bite. He scowled. "You tease, princess."

"Ah-ah-ah," she taunted. "I said yes, remember? I'm going to be an empress." Lotor's face turned a juniberry red.

"I never actually asked!" he groaned. He covered his face with one hand. Chase gave him his plate. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"Well, whenever you do, I said yes." She smiled. Her heart ached anyway. She didn't know if Lotor ever would ask.


	30. XXX

"Change of plans," Chase said after breakfast. "I won't be able to go with you. But I got a map for you."

"Why not?" Lotor asked, a little ticked. Of course, there were the  _obvious_  reasons.

"I won't be able to. I work for the Guns of Garmora," he said. "And it looks like you two are wanted. If I go with you, y'all be caught." Lotor relaxed, but he felt even more confused.

"Guns of Garmora? Don't you mean  _Blades_ of  _Marmora_?" he asked.

"What—? No, I mean the Guns of Garmora. I was part of the rebel minority of the Alteans," he said. Lotor sighed. His theory was dirt.

Allura gasped. "We're back in that reality!" she gasped. "That's probably why the ship started to fall, don't you see? We were being sucked into the rift and we fell!" Lotor stared at his . . . lover? Fiancee? Friend? He stared at her, puzzled.

"Alternate reality? We had our first kiss in an alternate reality?" he mumbled. Then he said a little louder, "How do we get back?"

"I told you," Chase spoke up. "You go to the portal. It takes you back to your reality. I knew you were from a different one the moment I saw his face," he said, pointing to Lotor. " 'Cause my pa is dead."

Lotor squeaked. "Wait. You knew?"

"Of course," he said. "I thought you did. Well, until now. And my boss will be coming to check on the place to make sure I ain't harboring Alteans. You need to scram."


	31. XXXI

"You need to scram. Get out of here," he said. Lotor and Allura shared a quick glance.

"When is he coming?" she asked quickly.

"Well, if all goes according to plan, in an hour. That'll give you plenty of time to leave and let the sand cover your tracks. I dunno how the government is in your reality, but in this one, anyone who disrupts peace or invades is taken to 'reforment'." He puts quotations around the word. "In other words, you're dead."

"We disrupted the peace?" Allura questioned, getting a little worried. She hugged herself.

"Technically,  _you_  didn't. But Empress Allura destroyed the universe. And Prince Lotor was her husband, only making things even more critical after she passed. If they find out that you're here, they'll assume the worst."

Lotor took her hand. "You were their child?" he guessed, giving him a sympathetic look.

Chase nodded. "My ma took me here before she died. My pa came a year after, my late uncle Lance with him. We lived happily in secret before my ma was bitten by a snake. My pa couldn't live with it. As it turns out, my uncle Lance joined Garmora before they were married. He showed me all the damage they made when I was old enough." He looked a little bitter.

"Technically I'm  _Prince_  Chase." He laughed sadly. "And even if I did want to help you, I'd be gone by the time we made it to the portal."

"What do you mean . . . ," Allura began, "by  _gone_?"

"I'm dying, Miss Princess. Garmora found out my parentage, and now I've got a disease," he said. "The moment I leave, the poison'll kick in and I'll be dead as a nail."

"That isn't right," Lotor growled.

"I never said it was right," Chase sighed. "It's just my life. You better get goin'. Sendak will be here any minute."

Allura hugged the purple-brown Galtean. "I'm so sorry, Chase . . . we won't forget you." She smiled sadly and took Lotor's hand.

"Let's go," she said. "I can get water." He nodded.

"Thank you," he swallowed. "For all your support."


	32. XXXII

**Chase POV**

They left fairly quickly. He didn't know how they gathered enough so fast, but he didn't question it. It kind of freaked him out, how much those two seemed like a happier version of his late parents. He was expecting Sendak any minute.

Now, he didn't tell the whole truth to the princess and emperor. It wasn't just because the general was going to see if he was harboring Alteans, but to deliver his sentence. He had harbored them before. They were killed. Chase wasn't because of his previous loyalty to Garmora, his sentence to be decided within a six month period.

Today was the day he'd receive his results.

He could see Lotor and Allura running through the sand, the monarchs kicking around the sand to cover their tracks. When they were dots through the window, he relaxed some. He had almost no time, but he felt good. He had helped them. In about three minutes, Sendak was scheduled to arrive, and if he were any slower, the two would have been killed along with him.

 There was a banging at the door.  _He can't be early_ , he thought.  _He's never been early in his life._ He gulped and answered the door. "Hey, General! How've you been?" He laughed nervously.

"Don't play games with me," he growled. "You're still a criminal." He sneered at him. "And, unfortunately for you, will die one." He gave a disgusting laugh.

"Die one? Man, don't that suck." He resentfully welcomed Sendak and his men inside. As soon as he shut the door, someone pushed him to his knees. "Ah!" he cried out.

"Prince Chase Phoenix, you have been convicted for harboring fugitives and for sabotaging our plans to usurp the current government," Sendak mocked. The men behind the Galtean held his arms behind his back, holding him to the ground. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "Hail Voltron and Altea."

The last thing he ever saw was the gun's barrel pointing to his face, Sendak roaring in frustration and anger.


	33. XXXIII

**Lotor POV**

He heard the gunshot. He didn't know how or why, but he did. And he knew it wasn't Chase's boss who was fired at. He didn't hear a scream. He didn't hear anyone laughing. He didn't hear shouting. All he knew, how he knew it, he didn't know, was that they weren't safe where they were. He grabbed Allura's arm gently, stopping her for a second.

"Let's go a little faster, darling," he whispered, pulling her a little closer.

"Why?" she asked, not seeming to know why he was worried. "Is something wrong? We're going at a reasonable speed." She looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"I just don't feel right here. I don't feel . . . safe," he said, walking a little faster. "Come." She nodded, taking his hand and trying to match his pace.

"When do you think we'll get there?" she asked him, looking at him sympathetically.

"I don't know," he said. They slowed down a bit, trying to reserve energy. He looked at her features, the gunshot's sound coming back into his mind. It pained him. The more he thought, the more he was sure that whatever life he wanted with her would only get her hurt.

He was the emperor. People hated him with a passion and would do anything to take him out of power. If she married him, they would be enraged that yet  _another_  Altean was next to the Galra throne. Any marriage between them would put the both of them in jeopardy. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't pain her like that.

No matter how much she said she would be willing to take those risks. Allura meant too much to him at this point.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"I won't be able to marry you," he said. "Ever."

"What?"


	34. XXXIV

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Allura," he repeated, "but I can't."

She never thought that simple words like that would make her cry. She never thought that he would  _actually_  play with her heart like that. She looked away from him as tears flooded her eyes.

"Why?" she said. She whispered it, the only volume she could handle. Her tears dropped and sizzled in the burning sand. He reached to cup her face, but she pushed his hand away. "Why did you—?" She stopped, choking on the words, trying to keep her breathing and voice level even though a rogue sob would emerge against her will every few minutes.  _Why did you mess with my trust? My emotions?_

"Look at me," he pleaded, his own voice thick. She obeyed. Even though his eyes were dry, he seemed the closest to breaking down than ever before in his life. She wouldn't count Planet Aie because everyone's emotions were outrageously heightened. "I can't let . . . I. . . ." He stopped, squeezing his eyes shut like he was battling tears. "I can't let you marry someone who would only put you in danger."

"Does it look like I care about danger?" she shouted. "I—I—" She didn't know how to continue the sentence, but she knew what she wanted to tell him. He wouldn't let her, and she wouldn't let him. Were they both holding each other back?

"You might not care, Allura, but if you were hurt because of your relation to me, I'd be good as dead. I care too much." He said the last part quietly. "I care too much. . . ."

"Obviously you don't care about how I feel," she spat softly. "So maybe you are the heartless monster you keep saying you are."


	35. XXXV

When she said that, he knew that it was the broken heart talking. But it didn't stop it from hurting like hell. He pressed his mouth into an angry line, pushing on.  _Heartless monster,_ he thought to himself.  _That's what she thinks I am._

"Lotor, wait—" she began, but he didn't turn around. "Wait, please—"

"I never took you for a selfish brat," he spat back. "I suppose we both have to explore our identities." He kept walking. She would follow him, and he didn't care. She needed to go back to the Castle, and he needed to back to the Empire.

He could hear her furious gasp and her sniffling back the pained tears. She pushed past him. Now they were both bitter.

**Lance POV (I'm not sorry)**

"We can't find them," he said. "We kind of need Allura to form Voltron."

"Lance, just look harder, I can't get out of this mission, right now," Keith replied.

"Yeah, I know. Be careful, though, okay?" he asked, seeming a little soft. "I don't want to lose another person this week."

"I'll be fine, Lance," he sighed. "Just look for Allura and Lotor."

There was a beeping on his screen. "Hold on," he said. "There's an energy surge. It looks like a portal. Is that what it is, Pidge?" he asked through his helmet.

"Actually— Oh, my God, Lance, you're right! It's a transreality portal," she gasped. "This is the desert moon that we started to go down on. We must have been sucked into the portal half-way, and the princess and Lotor fell out."

"Wow," Hunk laughed. "That's my girl."

"We need to go down and get them," Lance said. "Who knows what Lotor and Allura have gone through or . . . done." He felt a little grossed out.


	36. XXXVI

**Lotor POV**

He was upset, yes. Even more so than he was at the ball. It pained him to see her angry as much as he was. They were almost to the portal location, not having said a word to each other after . . . the  _incident_.

"Lotor," she called quietly. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to pretend like that didn't happen. That the argument didn't happen. That the kisses never happened. That the bonding or the ball never happened. It was better to drive her away than to worry about spoiling her life. "Lotor, look at me, please?"

He reluctantly turned his head. "What?" he asked softly. Quietly. Dangerously. Vulnerably. "What do you want from 'the heartless monster'?" He was about to step into the portal, turning his head away.

"I didn't mean that," she whispered. "You  _know_  I didn't mean that. It was a moment of weakness and hurt. You deserve someone better." Her voice was heavy, by the sound of it, she was going to cry. She made a strangled kind of noise in the back of her throat. He swallowed thickly, stopping. "Someone better . . . ," she repeats, a soft sob coming from her.

He whips around, unable to stay angry at her. He walks over to her and holds her shoulders endearingly. "But I want you."

"Then why won't you take me? I've been yours since we've been on this stupid mission, and all you seem to do is say how much you want me. But I'm yours!" She cried a little more, tears hot where they dropped on his skin.

"Think of all the threats, Allura," he said. "You deserve a happy life, with someone who can keep you safe—" She cuts him off with an angry kiss.

"But I want  _you!"_ she says, pulling away and hugging herself. He stares at her in shock. "I want you. I don't care about the stupid threats, I can take care of myself."

"Allura, the people—"

"I do not care," she huffs. "I don't care if we have to live on a desert moon ourselves to be happy. I just want you." She turns away and wipes her cheeks, stepping into and out of the portal, disappearing. He follows, welcomed by a surprise.


	37. XXXVII

**(I just want to say this one thing: I AM NOT SORRY. Angst will be over soon, I promise)**

There they all were. The worried paladins, welcoming Allura with open arms. "Oh, God! We thought we lost you for a minute!" The boys and Pidge enveloped her in a hug. "We were so worried."

She hugged back for a minute, a little confused. They acted as something different or strange happened. She didn't feel any different. In fact, she just felt a little lighter around the head. Her shoulders felt cold. She didn't seem to know what was going on. One minute she was on the ship, but now she was in the dark? "Why were you worried? Nothing happened to me," she said. Then she quickly added, "That I know of."

"Where's Lotor?" Pidge asked, raising a brow.

"Lotor? He's here?" she asked, her heartbeat quickening. "When did he arrive?" She looked around for his familiar face.  _That's odd. . . . I can see anything._

"A couple days ago," Lance said, confused. "He's right behind you, 'Lura." He sounded skeptical. "Are you two having problems, Princess?"

**Lotor POV**

Lotor looked up once he heard his name. Her eyes! He gasped.  _Blind love._


	38. XXXVIII

Her eyes. They weren't their usual blue. They were extremely pale. Her pupils weren't purple, either. Just a dull pink.

"I can't see anything," she laughed. "Where are we?"

The other paladins finally knew what was wrong. Lance was the angriest out of them. He turned to Lotor.

"What happened?" he roared. Lotor took a step forward, his head low.

"I don't know," he said softly. "She could see before we entered the portal. She was fine." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Physically, she was fine."

"She's  _blind_ , Lotor! How the hell do you explain that?" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "You were there with her. You should know how she became sightless!" He was about to throw a punch, but Lotor raised his hand.

"I can't explain it," he said calmly. "I can't explain any of this."

"Lotor?" Allura asked, waving around for him. He walked over and held her hand.

"I'm right here, darling," he whispered. She smiled.

"What happened?" she asked. "Why is it so dark?"


	39. XXXIX

**Allura POV**

She didn't know how, but she remembered everything so suddenly once Lotor took her hand. She gasped, her giggles and laughter gone. Her lip trembled.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked him, biting her wobbling lip. "About not being able to?" Lotor squeezed her hand.

"Unfortunately, yes," he whispered. "When things calm down, I promise I'll try to make you happy."

"But you won't wed," she sighed.

"No," he answered softly, regretfully. "I won't. Not when I don't deserve such privilege." She nodded, reaching out to him. He holds her tightly, stroking her hair. "I won't bind you to me."

**No POV**

The others gasped. Did he just say what they thought he did? Shiro went back to his lion, with Hunk and Pidge catching a fainting Lance.

"You two are going to get married?" Hunk asked. " 'Cause, that's, like, super amazing! "

" _Were_ ," Lotor corrected over Allura's shoulder. She buried her face in his neck.

"What do you mean 'were'?" Pidge asked.


	40. XXXX

"I mean, we decided against it," Lotor said. "For this exact reason."

"That she was going to go blind?"

"Because I'm a danger to her," he explained. Allura shook her head at that.

"Because you're so stubborn that you won't let anyone get close to you," she whispered to him. "Why can't you just get over it?"

"Because I love you!" he protested. She pulled back. There was a beat.

"What?" she asked, voice soft. "What did you say?"

"I said, I love you," he repeated. She gasped a little. "I love you, Allura." There was a thunk on the floor. He looked up to see that Hunk and Pidge had dropped Lance on the ground, staring at the two in surprise.


	41. XXXXI

"Uhh, I thought Keith and Lance had it bad," Hunk started, "but you two need serious help."

Lotor sighed. "Help  _her_ please," he pleads, handing the princess off to the two. He kissed her cheek and promised to see her in a little while. Shiro was back and glaring at him threateningly.

Allura bit her lip. "You're going already?" she asked him, hugging herself. "We can talk about this." She sighed, her eyes darting all over the place. He ran his thumb under her eye.

"I'm afraid not quite yet," he said to her, kissing her temple. "We will soon. We can talk all you'd like." She gave a soft smile, Lotor leaning down to kiss her once more, but someone started acting a bit . . .  _impatient_. Shiro cleared his throat. Lotor turned his direction, rolling his eyes.

When Lotor finally paid Shiro any real attention, the black paladin cocked his head in the direction he wanted the emperor to follow him in.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shiro sighed. "What are you up to, Lotor?" he asked, almost calm. He was irritated, definitely, but his voice implied that he was just tired. His eyes were roaring with anger.

"I am not up to anything," he says. "I'm just as worried as you are."

"Yeah. And she suddenly decided she wanted to marry  _you_ ," he spat. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing but the truth. I wouldn't force myself on anyone," he grumbled. "If you wanted her, you should have made your move before she decided on someone else." He turned to walk away. "I never took you for the jealous type, Shiro."


	42. XXXXII

Pidge POV

They took Allura to the medical bay to test her, to see if the rest of her was healthy. When Pidge checked out her eyes, they seemed to be deteriorating. "What the hell?" she exclaimed softly, looking at all the results.

"What's wrong?" Allura asked, her voice urgent. "What happened?"

"Relax, relax," Pidge said, her own voice not so relaxing. "Everything is . . . fine."

"You hesitated," Hunk noted. She glared at him, and he shrugged. "You did." She tensed a little.

"What? No, no, I didn't!" she denied. "I didn't . . . hesitate." Allura's eyebrows knitted when Pidge said that.

"Tell me what happened, please," she said, hugging herself. "I don't want to think something is worse than it is."

"Well, that's just the thing," Pidge admitted softly. "Your tissue. It's degenerating." She fidgeted with her glasses for a second. "And every time you relax, it builds up. It's like it's running off of emotions. Any negative ones, your physical state starts shutting down, all depending on the rate of your heart and how high your emotions are. I'm assuming that the same thing happens with the positive ones."

"So if I worry, I die?" she asked, her voice almost emotionless. "And if I'm happy, I live?"

"That appears to be the case." Pidge rubbed her shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry, Allura. I didn't think that this kind of thing would be able to happen."

"It's not your fault, Pidge," she said softly. "Does Lotor know about this?"

"No. It'd be best not to tell him," Hunk spoke up. He bowed his head. "He'll take this news the worst. I can't believe I'm saying that." He gave a humorless laugh. Pidge sniffled.

"There is a . . . a sixty percent chance you'll die," she whispered. "But we're going to find a way to help you."

Lotor POV

Lance sat with Lotor in the hallway. "I'm extremely sorry, Lance," Lotor said. "I shouldn't have ever come. I should have kept my distance."

Lance looked up at him. "It's not your fault, what happened to the princess. I was just upset, it wasn't fair to blame you." He set his hand on the emperor's shoulder. "You did your best to keep her safe, right?"

Lotor looked down, unable to figure out how to answer. "Keep her safe or keep her happy?" he asked, looking away. His eyes were trained on the floor. "I kept her safe. But happy?" He let out a sigh. "I wanted to be happy. With her. But that wasn't the safe option."

Lance stared at him. "You really did want to marry her, didn't you?" Lotor didn't answer. He was so lost in his heartache, worry, and misery to notice the tiniest tear rolling down his cheek, never mind answering the question. Lance gasped. He looked away.

"I guess ya did. I never thought I'd see you cry, Lotor," Lance said. "It's actually heartbreaking." He sighed, pulling his hand away. Lotor saw him cross his shoulders out of the corner of his eye.

Lotor stood up a little straighter. He wiped his eye, staring at the wetness on his hand in a sort of curious shock. "It's how I feel," he murmured. "How is she?"

"I haven't heard from Pidge or Hunk yet," Lance said apologetically. "I don't know."

"It's alright, Lance," Lotor said. "I'll head down myself soon. At least to say goodbye before I leave." He felt at his long, heavy hair. He had an almost idea. No, he thought. Keep it.

"You're leaving?" Lance asked, raising a brow. "That won't end well when she hears." He uncrossed his arms and set one on his hip.

"If," he corrected. "If she hears."


	43. XXXXIII

****When Lotor walked into the room, Allura's vital signs went back to normal quickly. She didn't even know that he had entered.

Pidge looked at Hunk. "Oh my God," she whispered. "Look!" Hunk peered over her shoulder. His eyes widened.

"That is  _nuts_. Do you think that it has anything to do with . . . ," he trailed off, tilting his head in the direction Lotor had come from. Pidge nodded.

"Absolutely."

Lotor cleared his throat. "Am I missing something?" he asked. Pidge and Hunk shook their heads.

"No. Go talk to her, she's waiting," Pidge said. 

"And don't be afraid to stay," Hunk added. Lotor nodded and entered the door.


	44. XXXXIV

"Allura?" he called softly, taking her hand. "Are you alright, darling?"

She grinned. "I'm wonderful now that you're here." She took his hand. "Can you kiss me, please?"

"No, darling. Not yet." He felt like he was betraying her, her happy smile like a giant reminder that he would never actually satisfy her. "I will, soon, though." He gave a small grin, holding her hand up to feel it. "I'm happy to see you're doing well."

"As well as I can," she said, taking his face in her hands. She began squinting. He gasped a little. He heard something crash in the other room.

"Forgive me, I'll be back," Lotor said, pulling away from her grasp and looking out to see what had happened. Lance had dropped a whole tray of milkshakes, looking at Allura's vital signs. "What's going on out here?"

"Nothing!" the three of them said. "Go back and talk to your girl. She's been waiting for you. It's nothing."

Lotor glared at them. He sighed. "Alright."

**Pidge POV**

"Did you see that?" she hissed. "Her sight was returning. Remember what he said? 'I will not bind you to me'? What if he needs to?"

Lance and Hunk nodded. "Yeah, that's actually what it seems like that," Hunk said. "The moment they began to act like a couple, her vital signs began to rocket to normal instead of just stable. Within minutes!"

"He may need to marry her," Lance said. "As much as I don't like that."

"Lance, you're dating Keith," Pidge deadpanned.

"But I still don't like the thought of Allura getting married," Lance said. "Who wants to break the news to him?"

"We're not going to," Hunk said. "Last time we tried to do something for the sake of saving her, it started to destroy her. He needs to decide to stay with her on his own."

"Like a fairytale?" Lance asked.

The two hesitated, then nodded. "Like a fairytale."


	45. XXXXV

At first, everything was black. But when he held her hand, she could see tinges of color. She blinked a few times, then squinted, seeing a shape.  _His face_ , she thought. She gasped.

"Lotor," she mumbled. "Lotor." She grabbed his hand tightly. "I can see."

Lotor sat up, seeming shocked. "What?" he asked, holding her hands more dearly. "You can see? Allura, that's amazing!" He smiled. He was getting less blurry. She smiled as well, squeezing his hands back.

"I know!" she responded, kissing him. He kissed back for a second, seeming so sure, a smile on his lips, then his lips went limp and he pulled away. His smile had melted. "What's wrong, darling?" she asked.

"That's just it," he said. "Everything will be wrong if I stay." She knitted her eyebrows together, pulling away.

"No," she said, tears welling. "No."

"Allura, it's just the way that things are," he said softly, taking her hand in both of his. "You have to understand that I don't want to."

"Please don't be saying what I think you are," she pleaded, trying to take her hand away but failing miserably. "Please."

"I have to go," he said. "I have to say goodbye." She shook her head. He didn't know what he was doing. He thought he was helping.

"No, no, please," she begged. "You can't. I can't say goodbye, yet." Tears started to fall. "You don't understand, Lotor, this isn't some kind of sickness—" She stopped, pulling him closer. "I love you. I'm going to—to—"

Lotor, who still wasn't catching on, kissed her forehead. "I'll be back, soon, Allura. But I can't be here any longer. Not if it hurts you."

"How soon?" she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut tight. He kissed her, thumbing her cheek, just under her eye.

"I don't know," he said, pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. "But it won't be for a long time."

"That's too late," she said, pushing him away and hugging herself. He tried to get closer, but she put her arm out, wiping her eyes. "I have to see you one more time. This can't be the last time. Promise me." Lotor hesitated, starting to put the pieces together. "Promise me!"

"I promise," he said. "Allura, you're scaring me. What's going on?" He sat next to her. She turned away.

"Apparently," she began, taking a deep breath, "my emotional state is going to be the exact same as my physical state, but my physical state will be magnified compared to my emotional one. If I was remotely happy, I'd faint from the overload. I need someone to help me cope."

"Someone to help you—Allura!" he whispered, holding her close. He kissed her face and held her hands. "You're dying?"

"I'm dying," she confirmed. "I can't let you leave, yet, can I?" She gave a small smile, while Lotor looked horrified.

"I can't leave you," he decided. "No. No, no." He kissed her forehead. "I'm canceling my plans. I don't care. It may be  _entirely_ selfish, and I still feel wrong, but if I missed telling you goodbye—" He choked up. "I'm going to stay. For you."

**Lotor POV**

He wanted to leave. But with each sentence, his heart felt heavier. He didn't want to seem hypocritical. But when she was gone, that was when he could leave the team. He could leave the castle, the empire. He could live in isolation, never to hurt anyone again.


	46. XXXXVI

"I don't know what to do," he said, shaking his head. "It's over, practically. If I stay, what happens?"

Lance handed him a milkshake. "You say goodbye. You probably have the best and worst deal, Lotor."

Lotor took it but didn't drink. "And how is that?" he asked bitterly. He set the cup down on the table. He rested his head in his hands, sighing. "How do I have the 'best' deal?"

"You won," Lance said. "You were able to gain the trust of the sweetest girl in the galaxy. You were with her as long as you could. You're the only one she wants." He shrugs. "If it was Keith in this situation, I'd consider myself the one with the best deal in it."

Lotor sighed. "I don't think I have the best deal in this," he said. He stood up straight. "I'm going to go see Allura." He was about to walk out the door, but as soon as he began to walk, everything went black.


	47. XXXXVII

**Lance POV**

"HELP!" Lance yelled, holding an unconscious Lotor over his shoulder. "He collapsed! His heart... I can't tell if it's beating."

"What?" Pidge exclaimed. "Bring him over,  _now_!" She rushed over to him, helping him hold up the large man. "What happened?"

 Lance sighed. "We . . . we were talking about Allura, and he decided to go talk to her. When he stood up, Lotor fell over just in time for me to realize that maybe they share this condition."

 Pidge's eyes widened. "You might be right. Bring him into the room, have Allura look after him." She dashed off into another direction.

Lance groaned. "Pidge!" He did what he was told. "We need to figure out what to do to save them. This is getting out of hand."

"I know, Lance, I'm trying to figure out what's wrong. It's almost like they need some kind of closure."

"Then figure it out! Lives are at stake, Pidge!" Lance ordered, trying to seem urgent without being rude. 

Pidge stared at him. "O-On it!" she said, shocked at Lance's behavior. It was like . . . black paladin Lance had suddenly shown up, scaring the boy himself. She dashed off without another word.

He turned to the room where Allura and Lotor lay in misery and love, biting at his cuticles. "We'll figure out how to make you happy."


	48. XXXXVIII

Allura awoke with Lotor's head in her lap. He looked ashen. She brushed his hair out of his sleeping face. "Lotor?" she asked. "Lotor, can you hear me?"

His eyes opened slowly. "You're awake?" he asked, trying to sit up. She pushed him back down.

"I'm awake. You're the one they're worried about, right now," she says. "You collapsed. They almost lost your pulse. It was like your heart had vanished."

He gasped. "Allura, I know what's happened. I know what's happened!" he exclaimed. "The reason why we're sick like this." She let him sit up this time when he moved, curious about his claim.

"What?"

"Right before we went into that portal, we said . . . awful things to each other. With our emotional ties, we somewhat believed them. I think that your problem and mine are the way they are because of how we . . . we . . . because of how we think that they're true."

She stared at him. "You believed that you're heartless?" she asked, cupping his face. He didn't answer, staring at the ground. She kissed him. "You're one of the most caring people I know." He kissed back tenderly.

"You're anything but selfish," he says, holding her close. "I'm so sorry I've ever said anything. It was instinctual. I wanted you to feel as awful as I did." She hugged him.

"I was angry," she said. "I didn't know what I was thinking. I just retaliated! I didn't want to lose another person because of being Altean or a princess or female or anything. I wanted to have something permanent."

"Even marry someone to keep it permanent?" he asked softly. She pulled away.

"No! No, I truly wanted that," she said, wiping her stinging, dry eyes. Tears would be coming soon, anyway.

"Do you still want it?" he asked. "After this, I don't know if I could stand to be apart." He looked away. "I feel so hypocritical."

"You're far from it," she said. "I think we should take our time. But I'd marry you in a heartbeat." She kissed him. "I would stay with you no matter how dangerous it would get."

"But, Allura—" he started. She put a finger to his lips.

"I don't care what happens now. I'm telling you what I would have done if we had more time." She sighed. "What I would have definitely had done in another reality where this—this—this  _danger_  didn't exist. If my time was longer."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I'd marry you right now if I wasn't worried about what would happen. I'd stay with you forever." She looked at him in shock.

"But what about protecting me—"

"I'm tired of making excuses for my cold feet and self-doubt. I'd marry you right now." He looked at her, dead serious. "You're everything to me."

It took her a second to realize she was seeing everything. Everything. "Lotor, wait. I'm not blind." He stared at her, astounded. She smiled. "I can see!"

He kissed her, happy with the news. "I can't believe it!"

Pidge burst through the door. "GUYS! GUYS, YOU NEED TO SEE THIS, NOW." She looked shaken. She held up a pad, showing their vital signs. "You're both going to live. Allura's condition seems to have . . . vanished!"


	49. XXXXIX

****Lotor and Allura shared a quick glance. "What? Gone?" she asked, sitting up. Lotor held her hand. She smiled at him, then at Pidge. "How?"

Pidge nodded. "It appears that whatever moment you two had . . . it affected your conditions. 'Lifting the spell' it seems." Allura smiled brightly.

"My condition is entirely stable? Everything's fine?" she asked, like the evidence wasn't really enough. Lotor was grinning like crazy, sitting closer to the princess.

"We'll have to make sure, but at the moment, yeah," Pidge said. "That's what the signs are saying." She was smiling too. "I think you two have a wedding to plan," she teased. She stepped out of the way and gestured for them to pass. They shook their heads.

"A moment alone, please?"

"You deserve it," she said. "I'm going to let you have a moment to yourselves. Hunk and I have to rerun the tests for reports." She smiled and left the room.

Allura took Lotor's hands, turning to him with seriousness. She bit her lip, kissing him once. Twice. Three times, then pulling away.

"Will you marry me?" she blurted, eyes flicking around nervously. "You don't have to, it's probably not a good idea, but—" Lotor nodded, putting a hand to her lips.

"Of course, Allura," he said, kissing her. "Today, if that was what you wished. I'm not going to let you try to leave my life again. I've been thinking, and it's not my decision. It's ours." He stood up and off the bench, then sunk to one knee. "Will you marry  _me_?"

She tackled and kissed him, shouting "Yes" over and over until they were both laughing on the floor.

"Allura!" he said, sitting up. "Enough, enough." Small trills of laughter rolled from his mouth. "We're engaged, correct?" He brushed hair out of her face.

She nodded. "I think that's how it works, Lotor." She grinned and kissed him again. He kissed back, cupping her face carefully. She was smiling so hard it hurt her cheeks.

He pulled away with a small smirk. "Princess Allura," he whispered. "My wife-to-be." He kissed her nose.

"Emperor Lotor, my future husband," she mimicked, giggling at the kiss. She stood up. "Maybe we should start planning."

"I think I want to rub this in Shiro's face first," he said. "He threatened me, you know." He got to his feet swiftly, pulling her into a waltzing position. She laughed and leaned closer.

"He did, now, did he?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, swaying to the side in his arms. "How so?" The thought of Shiro threatening an intimidating man like Lotor amused her.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes impatiently. "He was just jealous," he said, glaring at the door like Shiro was there. "It was quite funny, really." He kissed her cheek. She rolled her own eyes.

"You forgot, didn't you?" she accused. "The threat. You forgot." He gave her a mock look of horror, his smile wide.

"I would never, darling!" he laughs, putting a hand over his chest, the fingers pointing toward his throat. He puts his nose in the air. "I'm offended by that statement."

She snorted. "Of course you wouldn't," she played along. "You never do." She kissed him, taking his hand. They left the room, laughing and joking about the smallest things.

Pidge looked up. "So I get to be the flower girl, right?" she asked, looking at the two with dead seriousness.

Allura laughed. "I would prefer maid of honor, but whichever you wish, Pidge." The girl almost bolted out of her seat. Lotor had to catch her from falling.

"Really?!" she asked, bouncing around in excitement. "You mean it?" Allura nodded. Pidge squealed, hugging the princess tightly. "Thank you!" she giggled, pulling away. "Who's going to be the best man, huh?" She sent a small smirk toward Lotor.

Lotor swallowed nervously. "I don't know yet. I'm almost considering Lance." He cleared his throat. "But don't tell him, or his ego will swell."

Allura smirked. "You're sweet when you want to be." He smiled and rolled his eyes again.

He took her hand. "Only for you," he joked back.

*** * * * *** **Six months later * * * * ***

He was a nervous wreck. She was stunning. Dress and all. It was hard to convince himself that he wasn't a danger to her. He spent nights telling himself that she was fine. He trusted her. Lance helped, listening to his worries as much as he complained about his own to the emperor. He was standing right behind him, giving Lotor a thumbs up.

"You're doing great!" he whispered. "Watch out though, 'Lura's coming."

Lance was right. She was quickly approaching, her dress long and blue. The train reached the bottom of her back, and her hair had regrown to about half of its original length. She put it up into a braided bun, the roses in her hands white to match. She was smiling. Shiro was giving her away—that was the closest Lotor could get to forgiving him.

He smiled back as she took his hands, Shiro walking back to his seat. "Hello," he whispered to her. He grinned. He had braided his hair back, wearing his finest armor for her. He could easily remove the heavy parts when they were supposed to dance.

"Hello," she murmured back. They turned toward Kolivan, Coran using the "too emotional" excuse. He was right anyway; Coran would have started crying.

"We are gathered here today . . . ," Kolivan began. Lotor was so nervous he was at the point of mumbling the rest of the lines with him. Soon it was his turn. ". . . do you, Emperor?"

Lotor gulped. "I do." He sighed. It was so easy. Why was it so hard? Why in the _universe_  was he so worried about this? He held back a laugh, but smiled anyway.

Allura took her time, scanning the room. Lotor almost thought she had changed her mind. _I was wrong again? Duped by her affections? What if she says no? Gets cold feet? I can't, I can't, I can't —_ "I do." He was surprised by how she had said that.  _Excitedly_.

She smiled at him, her eyes full of glittering diamonds. He was mesmerized by them. Everything was almost blocked out, except for the finishing lines. "You may now kiss the bride," he heard.

Allura was faster than him. She quickly cupped his face, bringing him down to kiss him. He had made a noise of surprise, then kissed back. She melted with him like butter, playing with his ever thin forelock.

He pulled back and lifted her up. "Ready for the reception, darling?"

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Yes, I am," she said. "And for so much more."

\- - - - - -   
 **I feel like sobbing, no joke. I'm going to publish the last chapter.... (Not this one!!)**  
 **I'm so happy!!! And sad.  
** **I am open to publishing any** **fanfictions** **based upon your requests >>>>>>>**


	50. L

**(L=50)**

Allura walked onto the bridge, belly swollen with a little prince or princess on the way.  _So help me, someone will be murdered_ , she thought.  _If I have to go to another meeting this week I swear. . . ._ _I'm pregnant!_

"Empress! You made it," a familiar voice said to her. She smiled brightly. This felt like deja vu.  _Coran,_ she thought.  _H_ _e's happy this morning._ "We're going to need your help to decide what color you want the nursery. . . ." She shut him out, letting him and Shiro drone on about the nursery plan. She could feel the baby kicking.

". . . seems reasonable. Don't you think, darling?" someone asked her. A voice she loved. She looked at him instantly, trying to seem serious.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, shaking her head. "What did you say?" He repeats it, and she nods, beaming. "Sorry, I've been a little out of it, today."

"It's fine, Allura," he smiles. "We can skip the ultrasound if you would like." She bites her lip and flexes her jaw, taking his hand.

"Thank you," she chuckled, kissing his cheek, "But I'd like to see it anyway. We need to pick names soon."

"You  _are_ right," he says. He kissed her forehead routinely. "But you know what I want to name her."

"We don't know if the baby's a girl yet!" she laughed. Her smile quickly melted, a small tear rolling down her face.  _What if . . . ?_

He pulled back, wiping her tear with surprise. "What's wrong?"

She sniffled. "Wha-What if we don't stay together? What if I'm a bad wife?" she asked quietly, looking up at him with big eyes. She didn't know where the worry came from, but it was genuine.

He kissed her in between her eyes. "Allura, you'll be anything but bad. And we'll stay together," he whispered back. "Do you know why?"

"Why?"

He smiled softly. "Because it's destiny. We were simply meant to be." She giggled at that, but only a little.

She grinned. "We are, aren't we?" She hugged her husband. "I love you."  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
 **The end~**

**omg im so happy i finished it,,,,,,,**


	51. Bonus Chapter~ Just for you guys

She squealed. "Cassius! Ah!" She wiped the whipped cream off of her face. "Ack!" She groaned, her small fangs visible. The princess was supposed to stay clean today.

"Sorry, Alyxia," the boy smirked. "But I can't let my favorite Galtean go . . .  _unpunished_  for embarrassing me in front of my 'boyfriend'." He kissed her cheek and ducked under the counter, her father and mother walked closer to the kitchen. "Happy birthday, by the way." She blushed dark red over her pale pink-lavender skin.

A mouse crawled onto her shoulder, squeaking.  _Dad is going to kill me,_  she thought. She ran a hand through her bangs. Here she was, on her nineteenth birthday, covered in whipped cream, her hair a mess, and lips were swollen from kissing a McClain minutes before she was doused in the fluffy white substance.

Lotor and Allura walked into the kitchen, hand in hand. Shock played on both of their faces before bursting into laughter. "Alyxia! You're a mess, darling," her mother said, taking a napkin and wiping her face gently. "And why on Arus is Cassius on the floor?"

Alyxia shrugged. "I was teasing him about Jon, again, and then I found out some information that cost me—not one, but  _two_ —birthday presents."

Lotor laughed lightly. "I can see what one of them was," he said, "but what was the other?" He helped him up, a small smile on his lips. Cass was about to answer hesitantly before his father burst through the door.

"CASSIUS KEITH MCCLAIN, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU?" Lance shouted, grabbing his ear. "I WAS ASKING YOU—"

"Papa, Papa!" Cassius panicked. "I was _going t_ o spend the day with the princess! I'll be there to help Dad in a minute, okay? I'm sure that Krolia can help him with the morning sickness."

Lance looked up. Saw Alyxia's swollen lips and his son's. His eyes widened, pulling on the boy again. "The princess?" he questioned. "You better watch yourself, Cass. You can't just—"

"Can't just what?" Lotor asked, eyes narrowing. He stood close to his daughter. "Did he force himself on you, Alyxia?" he asked her, turning his head to her direction. Her eyes flew open.

"No! No, Dad, it was a just simple kiss—" Lotor growled at Cassius, cutting off the princess. She jumped at the sudden defense.

"You kissed my  _daughter_?" he began, calming down when Allura touched his arm. Cassius looked as frightened as Alyxia felt. Her father delivered threats as well as he could say them.

"Lotor, please," the Empress sighed. "Just last night you were talking about how nice it would be to have him as a son-in-law." She had a soft smirk on her face. Lotor turned a soft pink.

"Allura, darling, please—"

"And  _now_ you say that it's an offense if he kisses her?" she continued, looking offended in a mocking state. "They have a better situation than we did, love. And what was that you told me once? 'We aren't simply meant'?" She smirked at him.

He sighed heavily. "Alright, alright, but—"

"Let's not forget that when you married me, you practically begged for a baby for weeks! And once you saw Cassius and Alyxia playing together, you pulled me aside and told me—"

"IIIIIIIII think that's enough," he said nervously. He had to cover her mouth with his hand, awkwardly laughing. Alyxia and Cassius were blushing like crazy, the short-haired girl starting to smile.

Lance grinned. "Did you really have visions of their wed—?"

"Yes," the emperor admitted reluctantly. "So if we could not talk about this? Please?"

The others laughed.

*** * * ***

"So, Cass," Alyxia began. "I can't be your girlfriend." She smirked, running her hands through her bangs again. They were sitting in the hangar, right on top of a carrier craft. "I kinda liked that kiss, but you're dating Jo—"

"IT WAS A LIE!" he yelped, covering his mouth. "I-I mean—" He stopped, swallowing. "I wanted to make you jealous." She smiled.

"So I was right, then? About you liking me?" she grinned.

"I thought it was impossible to even ask you out!" he laughed. "Silly right? Since both of us are products of impossible relationships? My fathers and your parents? I didn't know that men couldn't reproduce the way my dad did until I was five. And your parents used to be on opposite sides of the war."

She giggled. "Yeah. So. Are you?"

He stopped. "Huh?"

"Are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend? Or do you have to keep pretending that Jon is your serious boyfriend?" She smirked at him, playing with her loop earrings.

"I'm going to have to quote your dad on this, sort of," he said. "I don't think we're simply meant. I think that we're destiny." He smiled teasingly and copied her pose. "Will you date me, Princess Alyxia?"

"Maybe," she giggled. "I might have to get back to you." She kissed him and slid off the carrier craft. Maybe they were simply meant. Just like her mom and dad, Allura and Lotor.


End file.
